Forever Alone, Forever Stronger
by Okidenshi
Summary: Serena has discovered Darien's secret of being the masked hero, Tuxedo Mask! Though he is a loyal defender and friend of the sailor scouts, Miss Meatball head is stricken by this; Darien is Rei's boyfriend. Birthday fic for Alyssaisabunny!


Forever Alone, Forever Stronger.

**Summary:** Serena has discovered Darien's secret of being the masked hero, Tuxedo Mask! Though he is a loyal defender and friend of the sailor scouts, Miss Meatball head is stricken by this; Darien is Rei's boyfriend. Birthday fanfic for Alyssaisabunny! There is not really a pacific paring, just something a little bunny reminded me of :)

* * *

><p>Rei and Darien walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, giggling about whatever they were talking about moments ago. "Oh, Darien, you're too funny! Speaking of the days of the week, you know what today is, don't you?" the girl purred, nuzzling her cheek on the man's shoulder. "Nope, not a clue." He said in a sarcastically happy tone. "Oh! Darien, don't joke with me!" she giggled.<p>

They both went on laughing, though Darien has spotted a familiar hair style walking yards ahead of them. When he ceased his laughter, Rai looked up at her lover. "What's the matter, honey? Something on your mind?"

The man kept his stare on the girl ahead; then it hit him. "Isn't that Serena up there?" he questioned. Rei turned her head towards the spot where Darien looked, and indeed it was her friend, walking slowly, dressed in school uniform.

Though her steps where off balanced, her ankles twisting in an odd manner. "Is she, alright?" the man asked his girlfriend. Rei squinted her eyes noticing her friends weird walk. "She's probably just still weak from last night's battle, it was hard on her." The said, blowing the matter off.

Darien silently huffed at Rei, not appreciating her lack of worriedness towards Serena.

No matter though, he would see her tonight.

Serena opened the door to her cluttered room and pushed it closed. She lazily dropped her case on the floor, and collapsed onto her knees; her feet ached, for she had been walking on them from dawn to dusk.

Yet she still couldn't get over the fact that her crush, Tuxedo Mask, was Darien; the man who mocked her of her hair, her stupidity, and her eating habits. "I… i-it just isn't fair!" she cried, throwing her arms and face into the soft quilt that lay on her bed. "We were, no, _are_ destined to be together." She whined, sobbing afterwards.

She knew Rai was happy with Darien, and was fine with it, until she recovered his true identity as Tuxedo Mask. Before, she yearned to know his real name, though never thought it could be him. This made mixed emotions swirl around in her head, which throbbed from her shedding tears.

Though her fingers touched something, thin and light.

She raised her head, eyes peaking at the tri-folded piece of paper. The girl shifted up to stand on her knees, curious of the object. She unfolded it, revealing letters.

It was a note

From him.

The words read as the following:

The dearest moon;

Your smile gleams in a greater amount that it.

The stars;

Brighter that the sun, that is how your eyes shine compared to them

So come to the rose garden.

So you may be my valentine.

~Tuxedo Mask

Serena was fumbled by this. Who was he to send an anonymous note in all her current confusion?

"Serena! Are you studying for your exam tomorrow?" he mother yelled from the lower level of the house. "Uh-uh, yes mom!" she answered. She looked back at the paper; maybe she would go, and pass off her studying. It would be more exciting anyways.

"Uh, I wish I brought a shawl or a jacket! It's cold!" Serena complained, walking in between the rows of the multi-colored roses. "At least the flowers are still in bloom, they are pretty…" she gazed of into the flowers, getting herself lost in the swirls that the petals formed.

"Yes, they are beautiful, just like you." came his voice over her shoulder. Serena squeaked in surprise, twirling around, but tripping over her feet and nearly falling into the prickly roses. Though an arm wrapped its self around her waist, preventing her from possibly getting thorns injected into her body. "Careful, meatball head, don't want to hurt our self now, do we?" he mockingly joked. Serena pushed him away. "Don't call me that!" she said, stomping over to a nearby bench and aggressively sat down.

Darien was shocked of her behavior. "Serena? Why did you push me?" he questioned walking over to where she sat. "Just leave me alone and… go make out with Rei, or whatever!" she turned her head over her shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the man.

"Is that what you're mad about? Serena…" his voice became sympathized and concerned. "At least look at me." The girl hesitated for a few moments, but eventually did as commanded.

When she opened her eyes, she stared, not into Darien's, but at the hidden ones of Tuxedo Mask. Her brow furrowed in frustration and in confusion. "Serena, Is this who you want to see? Is this who you love?" He clasped her hands into his, shaky eyes staring her down for an answer. The girl nodded yes. "Then I shall be him, just for you, and we can be lovers, as destiny willed us to be."

Serena's face flushed red, though out of anger.

Too aggravated by his words to speak back, she threw a claw at his mask, ripped it off, and threw it to the ground. "Darien!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the mask, now standing on two feet. "What about Rei? How do you think she would feel if she knew her boyfriend cheated on her?" she screeched at the man that was currently sitting on the ground, surprised at his supposed lover's reaction. "But, that is not who I am destined for."

"Screw destiny; it's not real! God gave us free will to choose what we want! And if you think you can push me and my friends around with your twisted "destiny" game, you are harshly mistaken!" she preached.

"I may one day die alone, but at least I had a good life, full of wonderful family and friends that stick with me through thick and thin, besides a boyfriend that doesn't even love me." Serena looked down upon the man with the puppy dog eyes.

He looked pathetic.

Devotedly pathetic.

"I am _not _a weak little girl that can be easily pushed around. I'm a _strong _woman that can do _anything_ I dream of. And what I dream is of becoming just that; strong. And I don't need someone putting me down, like _you_ do so very often." The girl turned and left with that last remark that sent chills down the man's spine, and went on with her life, holding her head up high, appearing stronger than ever before.

* * *

><p>Well Alyssa U wanted a story and i gave u one! i told u i like to write darker stuff, and just couldn't resist passing up this idea i had :3 i know u like having serena and tuxido mask be a couple, but i just wanted a touching story for you to read! So happy birthday from Jupiter (you know what i mean) :D<p>

And for those of u who just read this for the fun of it, i hope u enjoyed (first SM fanfic ever btw) and please R%R!

_**"If you are forever alone, you are therefore forever independent, making you forever stronger." **_


End file.
